spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Temmie Central
|picture format = 480i (SDTV) 1800i (HDTV) |country = United Kingdom |language = English}} }} Temmie Central is a 24-hour children's TV network owned by PI. It solely airs cartoons, hence its beta name, Cartoon Central. The network is available to watch and stream on the Piece online streaming/on demand service. Its main competitors are Fox Kids, Luis TV, and Jasbre TV, though Temmie Central has stated that they want a civil relationship with all. Despite this, a 'war' between Fox Kids and Temmie Central occurred during 2017. In Summer 2018, a merge between Temmie Central and Fox Kids was discussed, despite a previous war. History It was created by after SpongeBob n' Stuff needed a network to air on. After that, it expanded to air more shows, have bumpers, a YouTube channel, etc. During 2017, a 'war' between Fox Kids and Temmie Central occurred, though this has been described more as 'play-fighting' and all issues have since been resolved. The war was due to Fox Kids announcing similar things to what Temmie Central already had and Temmie Central making a commercial parodying the 'Sega vs. Nintendo war' (with Fox Kids representing Nintendo). From May 7 to May 11 2018, the channel was taken off air, though it returned on the 12th re-branded, along with all other channels owned by PI. Shows Current Programming *Adventures in Bikini Gulch (also airs on Tem Jr.) *''The Adventures of Captain Underpants'' *''Chill With Bob Ross'' *Discord Crib (Clean Version) *''Gravity Falls'' *''Hilda'' *The Life of Gary the Snail *Mall Girl Pearl *The Many Adventures of Patrick-Man! *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *Officer SpongeBob *Patrick's Shorts *Patrick Starfish *''Penguins of Madagascar'' *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures *SpongeBob n' Stuff/''Temmie n' Stuff'' (select episodes also air on Tem Jr.) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon) *SpongeBob With Pluto *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''The Joy of Painting'' *The Sponge Crew Show *Wait Wut Second Channel Temmie Central's second channel, Temmie Town, was launched in February 2017 and airs shows that are no longer made or aren't in high demand. Unlike Temmie Central, it isn't a 24-hour network. Pre-School Network Main article: Tem Jr. On August 29th 2017, a pre-school spin-off-network launched. The network was initially planned to be a programming block but it was quickly realised that its target audience could either potentially not be awake at the scheduled time of the block or not understand what happened when the block ended earlier than most pre-school programming blocks to make room for the other shows. Filipino Dub On June 9 2018, a Filipino dub was announced titled 'Tem Sentral'. It launched on June 15. Programming Blocks Super Saturdays Super Saturdays is a block that lasts all day every Saturday. The whole schedule that day is voted on by fans the previous week on the Temmie Central app. Viewers can play games on the app when the block is shown, and if they get the high score, their nickname could get featured on the network. Night Hours 'Temmie Central's Night Hours' was a block that aired from 10:00 PM to 2:00 AM and showed shows not suitable for younger audiences. During this time, the channel was 'locked' and required a password to access. Before the block started, a one minute warning shows before lock-down and viewers were reminded they can still watch their shows on Temmie Central's On Demand service on the TV, a computer or on the Temmie Central app for free as long as they have a TV licence. The mascot of the block was Penisman, a character created on the SBFW Discord and 's nickname. The block was discontinued when Temmie Central went off air from May 7th to May 11th, but all of the block's shows returned on a new 24/7 channel, known as Polo. Fox Kids Takeover From August 6th to August 11th, the "Fox Kids Takeover" began on Temmie Central and Temmie Town. Each day, the channels would air Fox Kids' programming for two consecutive hours. The block was created after plans for Fox Kids and Temmie Central to merge were discussed, and Fox Toons would air a similar block the following week. Other tcboxprod.png|Box Productions on Temmie Central - Occurs whenever Hoopla's Fantastic Beach airs tcluistv.png|Luis TV on Temmie Central - Occurs whenever Discord Crib (Clean Version) airs tcmarathon.png|Marathon - Occurs whenever a marathon is taking place tcmovienight.png|Movie Night - A movie is shown every Friday night at 6:00 (some movies have re-runs on Tem Jr.) App A Temmie Central application is available for all tablets. It lets you access Piece and vote for the shows you want to see on the Superior Saturdays block. Additionally, you can purchase free-to-download and pay-to-play 'mini-games' themed around Temmie Central. These include the SpongeBob n' Stuff Meme Creator and SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures' Bubble Pop. DVD Compilations Temmie Central has a range of DVDs compiling of different episodes from different shows aired on the network, similar to other networks such as Jetix. These are: * Temmie Central: Love Is In The Air * Temmie Central: May Day! * Temmie Central: Summer Fun Gallery Nowontemmiecentral.png|"Now On Temmie Central" Transition Played Before Shows Nextontemiecentral.png|"Now On Temmie Central" Transition Played Before Commercials Tcnewlog.png|New logo (August 24th 2017) TEMplate_ha.png Sansplate.png Temcenha.png|2017 Halloween Logo Temcentralxmaslog.png|2017 Christmas Logo Version 1 Temcentralxmaslog2.png|2017 Christmas Logo Version 2 Tcnewyear.png|New Years 2018 Logo Nighthoursnewlogo.png|Night Hours logo (January 1st 2018) Category:ParodyParodySponge Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Networks Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob With Pluto Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Temmie Central Category:Sponge Chat Category:Dunces and Dragons Category:Sonic and SpongeBob: Clash Worlds Category:Broadcast Corruption Category:The Sponge Crew Show Category:SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures Category:SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki Category:TV Networks Category:Despicable Sponge Category:Lists Category:Basket Sponge Category:Temmie n' Stuff Category:Life in Bikini Bottom Category:FutureSponge! Category:PI Category:Ass Entertainment Category:Adventures of Robert Endermin and SpongeBob Category:PolarTem Category:Pages with red links Category:Discord Crib (Clean)